


他奔赴于你的怀抱，如同海浪奔赴暗礁

by redfacero



Category: Persian Lessons (2020), 波斯语课
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 当只有他们两个，安静并不是什么让人不舒服的东西。
Relationships: Klaus Koch/Gilles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	他奔赴于你的怀抱，如同海浪奔赴暗礁

**Author's Note:**

> 随性的短篇

1.  
说不准是失温的微凉，还是恐怖的梦境惊醒了他。Gilles睁眼于一片幽暗之中，朝上直视理应是天花板所在的空间，直到眼睛逐渐适应阒无光线的房内。

侧耳听得枕边人微弱的睡鼾，Gilles数着节拍，勉强平复紊乱的喘息，确认Klaus没有被自己的动静打扰，才尽可能不发出噪声地坐起身，赤足触地，拾起弃于脚边的睡袍，任柔软的丝质布料温润地滑过脊背，他随意在腰际系了个结，转身替对方光裸的肩膀掖上被单，再离开床褥。

他蹑手蹑脚溜进起居室，没打开墙角的电灯开关，全凭记忆走向摆放在窗边的直立式钢琴，正巧外面的路灯透过窗帘斜照在琴盖上头，映出昏黄的柔光，引他方位。

虽然音色不如他以前弹奏过的掀盖式钢琴，但在Klaus的坚持下，琴师每个月都会过来调音，将所有音符维系在它应有的位置上。

Gilles坐定后，熟练地掀开琴盖，踩上练习踏板弱化琴声，不让自己的失眠扰了邻居们的清梦，指尖轻柔的游弋在黑白键间，试图将梦里的悲伤情绪从弹奏间驱逐出来。

他未留意时钟的指针，不知道自己反复练琴了多久。这时，身后不远处传来清脆的打火机掀盖声，打破了寂静，Gilles接着嗅到一缕烟草味，熟悉而安适的朝他身周围散开。

他停止弹奏，转过身看向距离钢琴最近的扶手沙发椅。那是张品味独特的单人沙发椅，负责采购家具的Klaus以主管之便买回来的，颜色为纯然的红却不刺眼，棱角被工匠刨成圆弧，像个自有生命的红珊瑚兀自在他们的客厅里生长着。

Klaus不知何时已半屈身子靠在上头，“睡不着？”

搭载扶手上的指尖里夹着一根纸卷烟，Klaus抬至唇边吸了口，只见于烟头前端一明一暗的星火，他悠悠吐出薄烟，最后才问。

“我吵醒你了。”垂下眼睑，自觉不妥的Gilles语带歉意。

“没有的事，我自己醒的。”扬手将落至额前的发丝往后一捋，Klaus神色间不带倦意，未打上发蜡的头发显得狂乱，但自在昂扬的模样一瞬间又显得有点滑稽，“你呢？”

Gilles只叹此时相机不在手边，无法将眼前人好笑的模样留存。

“做了个噩梦。”

Klaus头往后一靠，倚在背垫上，一副不介意Gilles娓娓道来的听众姿态，于唇边泛起些笑意。

他告诉Klaus梦境是位在一处考究的办公房里，靠窗边有个相貌年轻的男子正背着光安静的坐着，不一会儿，另一位年纪稍长的男人轻快地踩着步伐走了进来，嘴里说着些快活的语句，手里忙活间不忘和男子搭着话，但内容他早已记不全。

  
2.  
 ** _“风把云送向东边，在那里，处处是渴望和平的灵魂，我知道，我会幸福，随着云飘向的地方。”_**

**_年长男人的语调有点迟钝，他吟诵道，视线未有一瞬离开过对方。_ **

**_“噢，我很喜欢你的诗，上尉先生，”男子应和。_ **

_**“但对我来说，那可能需要等到战争结束才行，”男人迅速拐到一旁的柜子前，端出一盘食物放在男子面前，“你难道不曾将往事带进内心深处，锁起来，永远不去打开吗？我都是这么做的。”** _

_**男子瞥向窗** **外的方向，接着又望了男人一眼，又立即把视线转了回来。** _

**_“可是你办不到，”男子继续往下说，“因为当你遇到一个对你而言特别的人时，你想做的只是扔给对方一把钥匙，然后说，打开门，走进来吧。”_ **

**_“不，我不会这么做，那里太过阴暗，藏有心魔，一旦被发现，你就会知道我是多么丑陋……，”_ **

**_男子放下手中的刀叉，起身大步走向男人，从身后搭上男人宽厚的双肩，不让他再沉浸于这些思绪泥潭里去，贴近对方的耳畔低语一阵，然后由外往内环过男人，被拥着的男人从而笑出声来。_ **

  
3.  
“梦到这里的时候，我就醒了。”

不作声好一阵，Klaus仅是盯着手里的烟退缩烧尽，待食指被火烧着，忽然才意识过来，把手里的短截烟头弹掉，灰烬款款落在波斯地毯上堆成小丘。他清了清嗓子，下了评论，“总的来说，Gilles，这不太会被归在噩梦的范畴里。”

“但是他再也找不到钥匙了，”Gilles没来由的惆怅，随即砰地磕上琴盖，发出吓人的轰然巨响。他试图看清Klaus的表情，双眼却开始灼痛而视野模糊，他挫败地将整张脸埋进掌心里，咬牙隐忍呃在喉里啜泣。

死亡如同一个永远徘徊在他面前的幽灵，一想到爱和失去，他就觉得不寒而栗。

“那要是再也没有人可以进去了呢？你知道，有些时候我真的很害怕。”Gilles低声说，放任自己蜷缩在地毯上。

他听见衣服拖沓在地板上的挪移，伴有渐近的脚步。Gilles没能抬起头，只是透过指缝看见待在跟前的骨感脚背落入眼下。他立即感受到自己的后背燃起暖意，热源来自一双稳稳环住他的大手，而后Klaus半是喟叹，半是低笑的在他发旋覆上一吻。

“不需要钥匙，我亲爱的男孩，光从来不需要钥匙。”

Gilles笑了。

在某些条件下，无言胜过有声。

  
Fin.


End file.
